mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PeaceOut12
How to make pics Hi! I'm one of the workers of this wiki! But not an admin..! I wish I was... dont you? anyways! If you wanna make pics of your fans or interests! use theses templates - WRITE FAN! ! demostration of me! Anyways! Hope you enjoy these tips! Now to file them in a document! Got any spare files, dividers! Anything? mess up~ aaah! A PROBLEM!! YOU KNOw! the templates are seen properly on my page! Ham Sandwiches }} Tagging }} Out in the woods. Ad }} hiiii--SmiLeY4913 22:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) hi, how are you?? WHAT?!!? --ohflip smiley here-- Shout Box Talking... YAY! }} Cocrouches in yo hair. Hi I want to tell you somthing....IbbyWonder6 20:29, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Also I've taken notice that we share the same itrests in music.... Good for you but, DO YOU EVAH LISEN TO HARDCORE ROCK. Omi I am a girl and I just said that IbbyWonder6 20:41, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Well try some of these artists Rise Against Breaking Benjimen Paramore Muse Green Day Metric Meg and Dia AFI Flyleaf These be my fave Rock bands S.I.M.P. (SQUIRRELS IN MAH PANTS)! }} Merry Go Round! }} OH HECKING WORD BUBBLE! I said if you had a transparent picture of your Sim. Wanna give dis: Enjoy eth! --A go-go Sim 23:06, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks anywayz, I guess I have to use the one in your Word Bubble.A go-go Sim 23:16, August 26, 2010 (UTC) SO MANEH THINGS AT ONCE-CHI! First I dub the with this Charish it forevah Second I like Wipeout too! Third I got that pic you ready! Fourth You don't have a friends section on your page. *sniffle* Well that's all I have to say... BYE! My telekinesis tells FAIRY TALES! Wait, wut. Yay, something other than cake for once. WEE! *looks around cautiously* No, Dentedfaceman, you can't has a slice. *stuffs teh whole thing in me mouth*}} Jack....YOU STOLE THE OVEN, RITE!!?? }} Try my ad. Happy to you! Whatever.}} A sockhop beneath my bed... }} }} Gobble to the Gobble, bro! }} Stuffed Turkey! O3O }} Reliant Chance }} }} New chapter The name Carter makes me think of money for some reason. }} fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwee }} To Find The Golden Apple... }} OUCH }} I regret to tell you this... }} WHAAAT?! Now, we observe the talking blanket in its natural habitat, New York. It should-CHEESECAKE!!!!!!!! *almost gets cheesecake but falls off a cliff and onto Road Runner*}} }} Have a very Merry Christmas, and a happy new year }} Can you sing Fireflies? }} Bon Bon Springs Presents... }} Hello Yello! hello Yello, I'm Seddie Lover! I love iCarly and I support the couple Seddie! Can we be friends? I Always Keep A Spare Top Hat! ^_^ Best. Game. EVER! So, any other thoughts you would like to discuss? I always enjoy a good Layton discussion. }} I love Clive (as you can tell, I changed to my Clive word bubble for that reason)! His hair is so spiky! X3 And his back story was so sad! The only thing I didn't like was how Bill Hawks was so mean to him at the end when it was actually him who is the reason anything in Unwound Future ever happened! At least Chelmey said something smart for once (smart in more than one way). }} I wanna celebrate and live my life, sayin' "Ay-oo! Gotta let-goo!" }} FLIPPIN' OVERPOWERED UNDERLEVEL DRAGONITES I twirl through the driveway with angelic grace, till I slip on the sidewalk and fall on my face. }} }} }} The Sim Race Guest Star FELLOW MYSIMS PC USER Hello Yello! Not even bothering with the title, oh wait, I AM! >:( Got bored one day, and drew this picture for you Let me laugh at the cool. }} I dunno. It's not like I'm conjoined to her.}} }} I Got A Question fo' you, I got a question fo' you, DO you Lo- - No. WEEGEE IZ BEHIND CHU!!! Ooopsies. [[Ibby|text= Hey I accidently edited on of your characters pics (nate) Whilst trying to upload my own pic. You might wanna fix it.}} Did you watch "HOP"? }} Hi! Would you like to be a special guest for my new show MySims Next Top Model? AmericanGirl13 01:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC) "Imagine no possessions, I wonder if you can. No need for greed or hunger, a brotherhood of man." }} Baby, I Have No Story To Be Told If I Had You, The Money, Fame, And Fortune Never Could Compete If I Had You, The Money, Fame, And Fortune Never Could Compete NOMINATIONS..... Do I Love You, My Oh My? River Deep, Mountain High!! Instellar Flight }} }} }} }} I'll make the sign-ups later. }} I Can See That You're In Touch With Your Feminine Side. }} This Could Really Be A Good Life~ )}} *fangirl scream* Patrolling the Mojave almost makes you wish for a nuclear winter. Because None Of It Was Ever Worth The Risk }) What Have We Done With Innocence? Jumbaco, Jumbaco! yo i tried to send a copy/paste message to many users but i missed you and am too lazy to get it so can you check my recent blog plz its vv important --Icecream18 03:10, September 20, 2018 (UTC)